


Welcome to Liberty High

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Burns, F/F, F/M, M/M, Super power AU, Swearing, school fights, sky high kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: It is Freshmen year for Clay Jensen at Liberty High School, it was almost a normal school year, except for the fact....it was for teenagers with special gene. The power gene. There was no problem with this, except for the fact that well...Clay didn't exactly have his powers yet. With the help of his best friend and cousin, Clay hopes he'll survive this super school





	1. First Day Jitters - Clay

**Author's Note:**

> Currently I only have one OC for this story, that's Kayla Jensen, Clay's slightly older cousin, portrayed by AnnaSophia Robb. This takes place Freshmen year, and the tapes do not happen.

"Clay, Clay sweetie you're going to be late!" My mothers voice echoed through the halls. I groaned, rubbing my eyes slowly, brown orbs blinking to refocus on the bedroom. Blurs of scattered laundry were what I saw first, nothing out of the ordinary. Yawning aloud, I stretched my body, moving my neck side to side as I got up. Downstairs I could hear the front door open, and I quickly pieced together it was probably my best friend, Tony Padilla. Stepping across the wooden floors, I picked up what ever smelled the least terrible. Note to self: ask mom to wash clothes later, and slipped it on. I heard faint murmurs coming form down stairs, and I kinda wondered if my power would end up being super hearing.

Giving up on eaves dropping, I shrugged on my favorite indigo blue jacket, tossed on my backpack, and proceeded out of my room. "Boo." I yelled in shock, being caught off by the bird that spoke to me. To my horror, the bird chuckled aloud, but soon I caught on. "What the hell, Kayla?" I exclaimed. The bird chuckled more, before stopping and morphing into a person in front of me.

This was Kayla. My cousin, who was exactly three weeks older then me. Currently living with us due to her parents divorce issuses, meaning her being a pain in the ass with her shape shifting powers she's had since age six. "What Clay? Not ready for all the super power antics we'll have at school?" She beamed from cheek to cheek. I rolled my eyes, walking past her. Kayla scoffed, following after me, our sneakers thumping down the stairs almost in unison.

We both entered the kitchen, finding my parents and Tony already there. "Morning kids." Dad said, looking up from his newspaper. I gave a small wave, joining them at the table. "Sup Tony." Kayla high fived him, taking a seat on the counter after snatching a red apple from the center of the table. I grabbed some food from the center from the center of the table, hoping it'd help with first day nerves. As long as my parents didn't ask about school I would be fine-

"So, are you three ready?" Mom asked, observing the three of us. "Oh, I am so excited! Can't wait to surprise all those kids." Kayla said, biting into her apple. "No powers for bad reasons." Mom warned, her face creasing with a look of parental seriousness. "She's right, we don't need you all getting in trouble." Dad added. Mom's face relaxed as she turned to face Tony. "What about you Tony? How are you feeling about going to Liberty?" Mom questioned. Tony paused from his spot, turning back. I glanced at him, already getting worried. Not worried for him, well not just him at least, but for any idiot that decides to piss him off. "I'm sure it'll be like any other school, you know, only with super powers. I'm sure I'll be fine." Tony stated.

I groaned aloud, turning all eyes towards me. Great. Mom sighed, leaning over and taking my hand. "Don't worry Clay, I'm sure you'll be fine." My mother said, rubbing her thumb over my hands. "Mom, I'm 14, and don't have the slightest clue what my powers are. I'm going to be fucking destroyed in that school when kids find out." I informed, pulling away. My cousin snorted aloud, getting a scowl from Tony. He turned towards me, point a calloused  
finger. "That's why you got us, Clay. Plus, I'm sure you ain't the only kid without powers." Tony stated. Coming from the guy who could burn anything around him sense he was a little kid. There was no way he wouldn't get in a nasty fight with someone though, and accidentally set the school on fire.

There was no time for debate, as Kayla quickly glanced at her phone. "Guys, best we high tail it outta here, otherwise we're gonna miss the sortings." Kayla pointed out, gesturing to the time on her phone. "Let's get moving then! Vamos, muévete con las personas!" Tony grabbed his stuff, heading out first. Kayla popped the apple back in her mouth, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder, and gave my parents a salute like wave as she ran after Tony. I sighed, grabbing my stuff, ready to head out.

"Good luck sweetie. We love you." "You'll do great sport."

I waved off my parents, as I headed outside. Kayla stuck out a reptile tongue, hissing as she claimed the first seat. I shook my head, rolling my bike over and carefully put in the back of Tony's Mustang. Beign friends with him for as long as I have been, I knew not to fuck with his Mustang. Not unless I wanted to feel the heat of his firey rage. Pushing the trunk down, I made my way to the back of the Mustang, and buckled myself in. With all of us in position, Tony played some vintage tunes, and drove down the road. Kayla flipped her messenger bag open, digging through it. The crumpling of paper almost over washed the sound of the music, and I glanced at her, seeing her holding a map. "Liberty High is a school for supers, it's hidden. Duh." Kayla scoffed, beginning to tell Tony on what turns to and to not take. Nearly ten minutes of twisting an turning, Kayla and Tony arguing over the map, Tony swearing loudly in Spanish along with nearly setting his car on fire, we came to an abandone alley, in what looks like the middle of nowhere.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tony facepalmed, "¿Es esto una broma tonta?". Kayla looked over the map again, and her gray-blue eyes flickering around the page. "What's this?" She leaned in closer, "Welcome to a great year of school."

We all gasped in shock as suddenly, what looked like a portal, opened before us. "I'm Catholic, I ain't into this supernatural shit." Tony said, ready to back the car up. "No wait, it's the force field to hide it! So it's not our in the open!" Kayla beamed, before pausing, "Also Tony, you can create fire and I can turn into animals, ain't that supernatural enough?". Tony ignored her, driving forward slowly. I glanced behind us, watching it close, and when the two gasped, I turned back forward, feeling my eyes widened.

This...This was Liberty High. A whole bunch of students were approaching the school. "Look!" Kayla pointed towards the school entrance, and I watched as a girl duplicated into multiple versions of herself, walking inside. That wasn't all. Another girl was crouched by plants, looking like she was whispering to it, and it started growing! A boy not far away appeared out of now where, taking photos of upcoming students. A white haired boy walked over to the plant girl, small sparks zapping around his body. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at one of the guys who was showing off his super strength. ANother jock suddenly zoomed by quickly, ending up besides him. "I can get used to this school." Kayla beamed. I gonna die here aren't I?

Tony pulled his car into one of the parking lots, and the three of us stepped out, staring at the school before us. Here it was, Freshmen year at Liberty High.


	2. Show Off - Kayla

Like cattle, all the Freshmen were wonderfully guided towards the gym. Guided towards the bleachers, we all sat down, staring at the stage before us, a single man on it. I clicked my tongue, as we watched who the principal was, appear on stage. To be fair, I zoned out the entire speech he had, so when they started calling students up, I was honestly caught off guard. A jocky man stepped up, claiming himself as coach Rick.

"Jeff Atkins." Ah, starting with the lame A-Z last name BS. Thankfully, we started off cute. Not just cute, rather sexy. This boy, Jeff, stepped onto the stage, whispering something to coach. I glaced at my cousin, making kissy motions towards this Atkins kid. Clay scoffed, shaking his head. I playfully stuck out my tongue, looking around at the other Freshmen. Can't wait to see what these kids got. But I'm sure me and Tony are the best players here. What happened next honestly shocked us, the Coach proceeded to start bleeding in front of us all. Frantic murmurs began to tear through the crowd, but the Atkins kid waved them off. I watched as he took the coach's arms, hands hovering over his arm as a yellow aura immitted from his palms. We all gasped softly as the flesh began to mend itself back together, before it disappeared entirely, no scar at all. "No scars, impressive healing skills Atkins." Coach said, smirking at his arm.

With that, Jeff headed back to the bleachers, getting high fived by some random meat heads. "Okay, next up is Hannah Baker." A girl right behind us, looked up shocked. A smirk grew on my face at the lost puppy look blooming on Clay's face. Hannah got up from the bleachers, making her way down the stairs. Clay's eyes followed her the entire way to the stage, blinking as if trying to decipher reality. "Ohhhh." I giggled, elbowing Clay. "Oh my god stop, Tony tell her." Clay tried. "Hey, as long as your safe." I bursted into laughter at our smaller friends reply, and my cousin's horror. Oh, me and Tony are so gonna do some match making later.

Clay blinked in surprise, as light began to radiate around Hannah, the girl practically becoming a light bulb. "Light. That's new." Coach Rick clicked his pen, scribbling something onto his clipboard. Hannah nodded slowly, stopping the glow. She made her way back to the bleachers, and caught Clay's eyes. He flushed, trying to hide his face in the hoodie. She flashed a small smile, and went back to her seat.

Various students went through, and the entire time I couldn't help but notice the glances between Clay and Hannah. Damn, he was out looking for some girls. A rather bright one too. Hehe, get it? Well, to be fair, I couldn't blame him. There were some cute studs here and there. I clicked my tongue, grinning when a cute huge guy named Zach Dempsey was called up. God, he was fucking hot. Just like that Atkins kid. Heh, I wonder if they were single. That'd be an amazing way to start the year. Not single, and with a very good looking man. I could tell Tony was on the prowl for sexy people to. He might've been checking out Demspey too, that was, until he found out the big guy had water powers. "Of fucking course there's one here." Tony tsked. "Hey, there's plenty of fish in the sea." Tony glared at me immediately. "Sorry fire boy." I shrugged.

Yeah, Tony wasn't the best when it came to anything related to water. Made sense, after all, his power was literally fire. It was interesting though. His powers were linked to his emotions. Especially his stringer emotions, the negative ones. Like when he's extremely pissed off. Ooph, those are crazy things to see. To be fair, we didn't entirely take it serious. I mean, this summer me and Clay called him over for an emergency. This emergency being Clay didn't know how to fucking start a fire while his parents were out, so we got our favorite hot head pissed. Thus viola, toasted marshmallows via Tony's flaming hair. It was pretty good to, plus, we didn't get any in his hair. So success, we didn't get killed by him. Tony got to have some to, as we all chowed down on s'mores by his beautiful Mustang, sitting by his fire, and listening to old songs he had on his mixtape.

Notice how I'm thinking of anything else besides the power check ups, because I could honestly care less about these new kids and their powers. I'll meet them in class. We can deal with this BS later.

"Clay Jensen." Clay looked up alarmed, and I gave him a small clap. "Shut up." Clay hissed out, getting up, heading to the stage. As he stepped down, I leaned down, whispering to Tony. "What's he gonna do?" I asked. Tony shrugged, glancing back at me. "Unless he pops up powers in the next minute, he's gonna be listed as a late bloomer." Tony stated, "And you know how those ones get treated.". I rose an eyebrow, looking at him. "I thought we told him it was going to be fine! How do you know about that anyways?" I asked. Tony bit his lip, glancing around, before moving up a seat, taking Clay's, and positioning himself right next to me. "Because, two of my brother's were late bloomers. They got fucking harrassed to hell and back. They only stopped when my big brother, Daniel, stepped in." Tony explained. "Holy crap the one with the metal powers? What on earth did he do?" I asked. He went silent, and I bit my lip, looking at him. What was our friend hiding?

Clay, sweet dear cousin Clay, looked like a complete dumbass. Being sent to the benches. Some asswipes started booing at him, and soon I was called up. Time to show them the Jensen's weren't gonna have a two for liekt he Padilla's. Ouch, okay gotta stop insulting Tony, he's a good guy. TOO bad he's gay, I'd go after that beefy piece of man any time. I stepped down the steps, looking at the dumb jocks smirking realizing I was realted to Clay. Don't judge a book by it's cover.

Taking a deep breathe, I tossed off my jean jacket, and scales began to run up my arms. My tongue grew and slit, my eyes flashing a yellow shade. Teeth extending, sharpening. I cawed, as my whole body shifted. I turned to the Freshmen, everyone, even Tony and Clay, were in a stunned silence. I chirped, changing out of my velociraptor form, and shifting into a humming bird. I tweeted, flying around the crowd. Soon, the sielnce turned into loud clapping. I flew back to the stage, returning to my human form. God, I could finally show off that form. You have no idea how hard it is to turn into something extinct. "Impressive Jensen," Coach Rick handed me my jacket, "hopefully you'll rub off your cousin.".

I beamed, stepping off the stage with pride. The students whistled loudly, and clapped as I headed up the bleachers. "Excuse me." I said, stepping over Clay, and perching myself down into my seat. "When...were you gonna tell us that?" Clay questioned. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" I teased. Tony chuckled, shaking his hair, calloused fingers running through his black hair strains as he leaned back against his seat. I turned back towards the stage, watching the next student called up.

Fishing through my messenger bag, I removed my purple water bottle. Shifting into those big animals gets me thirsty, and hungry. But food could wait for class. I unscrewed my water bottle, and gasped aloud as the water spilled onto the floor. "Watch the aqua." Tony glared. I clicked my tongue, ready to ignore the spill, when to my surprise, the water began to move, forming letters. A grin grew on my face seeing it spell out a name, and numbers. My eyes wandered towards the front of the bleachers, seeing them looking at me. Especially, Zach. Using my powers, I achieved owl sight, looking at his smooth fingers waving back and forth, matching the movements of the water. Wasting no time, I pulled my notebook from my messenger back, writing down the number before the water evporated. When I finished, I looked up, flashing him a smile. Zach nodded, stopping as he started talking to his friends again. I breamed from ear to ear, looking down at my notebook.

"Good job Kay, you got your first number." Tony gave me a thumbs up. "I cannot believe you two." Clay groaned. "Not all of us want to die a virign, Clay." I remarked.

Soon, our favorite gay fire boy was called up. "Go Tony!" I shouted over dramatically. Clay face palmed, shaking his head. "I cannot believe you." He breathed out. Tony stepped down the bleachers, marching over to the stage. I could already hear the whispers from the guys, probably talking shit about him and his powers. Oh, how surprised they were going to be.

Tony took a deep breathe, stepping back and forth as if thinking on how to show off the best way. "Get to it short stuff!" Montgomery shouted. Oh, here we go. The shorter man turned his head to Monty, and shook his head. "Oh hombre, que jodiste." Tony smirked. In a bright flash, flames erupted from Tony's body, lacing up his arms and legs. Trailing his hair, matching it natural beautiful gelled shape. His brown eyes shifted into a orange gradient like glow. He smirked, staring at the calm flames in his hand. I could tell Tony turned right at Zach, looking him dead in the eyes before extinguishing himself. "That's hopefully all you're getting, you don't want to see how I get when I am furious." Tony stated, stepping off stage, and heading towards the bleachers, taking a seat besides us again.

"Great way to stick it to 'em. Show them who's boss." I smirked, patting his shoulder. Glad this leather was fire proof. Otherwise his parents would be buying a lot of these.

After what felt like hours, all students were done, and we were all being told on what home rooms to go too. No surprise, me and Clay had the name one. Tony was being shipped off to some other teacher, so we bid him fair well, and headed to class. I glanced up at Clay, "See, it won't be so bad.". He scoffed aloud, looking suffer offended. "Are you kidding? They loved you out there. Me, they made fun of me. You and Tony were some of the best reactions. Hell, you got a number. All I got was-". "You got cute looks from the Baker girl." I teased, smiling. Clay sighed, shaking his head. "There is no point." Clay murmured, as the two of us entered our homeroom class.


	3. To Class - Hannah

I tapped my pencil onto the notebook, half-focused on the lesson, and half entirely not. I glanced down at my notebook, mind wnadering around. I blinked for a moment, before realizing what I was focused on. That boy. Jensen. Smiling a bit, I remembered his power reveal. Or what it was suppossed to be. Who knew we'd have a late bloomer in this year? Poor kid got destroyed. But I guess that made it more interesting in the end. Maybe, who knew. I glanced around the room, wondering who I could recognize in the homeroom class I had. So saw Jeff Atkins, he'd be in the nurses office. I glanced up as Montgomery teleported into class, taking a seat near the front. Courtney hummed softly, fazing through the wall, entering the classroom. I gave a small glance to Marcus, shaking my head. I didn't want to get on that guys bad side, especially after learning he had telepathy and stuff. Don't need my mind being read.

Our homeroom teacher popped in a DVD, and the screen turned on, a little presentation thing explaining the rules. Same generic school rules, plus the whole power thing. Basically no powers outside of class, and especially no powers to bully students.

After a few minutes, our homeroom teacher gave us the schedule. With that, the school bells chimed, and we were off, wandering the halls like the loss souls high schoolers are to become. First up was communications. Mrs. Bradley. Making my way down to class, I opened to door, heading in. I gasped aloud as a whoosh went by, and I watched in surprise as Justin took his seat in the far back. I forgot Foley was the speedster, interesting how I already had class with him. My face grew red as he flashing a clear white smile, my hand covering my face as I sat down.

Soon came in the two Jensen's much to my pleasure. Clay took a seat in a table across the room from me, while Kayla ended up sitting next to some other guys, and girls. I pursed my lips together, glancing at Clay. He glanced back at me, looking like a nervous dork. His mouth opened, trying to speak, only to find no words coming out. Couldn't blame him though, it was I guess...a mutual feeling.

To my surprise, Kayla changed seats, plopping down in front of me. A mischevious grin plastered on th shifters face. "I see you two." She said. "I don't know what you're talking about." I quickly defended. This just made her more excited. "Oh come on. I know crushes when I see it, and my cousin is falling so hard for you." Kayla pointed out, looking at Clay. He shook his head, putting on his headphones. "See my point?" I glanced back, and sighed. Kayla leaned over her desk, looking me dead in the eyes with her gray-blue orbs. "Let me help you, set you two up." Kayla stated, looking with a seriousness I didn't know she could have.

Before I could prevent it, this conversation continued in the halls. "I wanna see this guy finally hook up, live a little! He's a social outcast." Kayla stated, unlocking her locker, putting some books in. "I don't know, does he know?" I couldn't help but ask, my face some how turning more red. Didn't know that could happen. Kayla smacked her lips, pulling out of her locker, and facing me. "That phase of the plan goes to my pal Tony, but first." She paused as the bell rang, "We better get to second period."


	4. This is your first year - Clay

The sound of teens chattering amongst each other in the lunch room already had me nervous, my palms sweaty as I searched the cafeteria for any recognizable faces. Thankfully, I immediately spotted Tony, who waved me over. SIghing in relief, I walked over, my long legs carrying me over easily. Tony gave me a small nod, jaw moving up and down in rythum. He clearly deep in thought. That was Tony, not much of a thinker really. Well, he wasn't dumb or anything. He just...wasn't very expressive with emotions. Most people got grunts at most, luckily, me and Kay were some good friends. Taking a seat besides him, I plopped my backpack down onto the chair besides me, and pulled out my lunch bag. He glanced at me, looking down at the paper bag, a small smirk on his face. "What are you? Twelve?" Tony teased. I quirked an eyebrow at him, so confused. "Oh shit." Tony looked up, and my eyes followed, mouth gaping.

"Tony?" I questioned. The shorter boy looked at me wide eyed, then to the Tony besides me. "What the fuck is this?!" He asked, heading over. Tony chuckled besides me, grinning. Oh my god. Tony soon shifted besides me, revealing my fucking cousin. Tony scoffed, sitting across from the two of us. "Idiota, you know how I fucking feel about that!" He eyes blazed for a moment, making me flinch. "Tony breathe, it's the first day of school, please." I said, "And Kay, you know the rules, no powers outside of class.". "Oh my god, you are such a teacher's pet." Kayla rolled her eyes, popping the gum in her mouth. "I hate you." Tony groaned. "Then why do you hang around us?" She teased, flashing a grin. Tony gave me a glance, making me grow confused. Kayla began to snicker, making it worse.

There was a sound of heels clicking, prompting us to look up. "Hi, would you want to sit with us?" It took me a while to process, before catching on she was Jessica Davis, the nature cheerleader. "All of us?" I questioned. Her smile faultered a moment, and she turned to the other two. "Oh." I breathed out, blinking. Kayla patted me on the shoulder, getting up from her seat, tossing the messenger bag over her shoulder. "Where are you going?" Tony asked. She stopped, glancing back at us. "It's the first day, I want to get to know people. I'll see you at home." She started following Jessica, and sat with some of the other 'popular' kids.

"Of course." I breathed out, staring at my paper bag. "Hey, don't let her get to you. I ain't planning on hanging out with a bunch of guys who just have the same mind set as their alpha." Tony glanced at the table, causing me to crack a smile.

The bell rang, prompting everyone to get up. "Let's go check out where we'll be staying for the school year." Tony gestured, standing up. "Staying?" I questioned. Tony stopped in the middle of the halls, giving me an extremely dumb founded look. "Do you seriously not know?" He asked. I shrugged, and he scoffed. "Mi amigo, ¿en serio? After the first week, we move onto the campus. For a safety protocol, that way were less likely to get caught driving in and out of the school every day. I mean, we drove into a fucking alley to get to school today." Tony explained. I blinked in shock, not able to process. "How...? When.. Does Kayla know?" I asked. "Of course she fucking does, it was on the papers." Tony looked at me like I was a moron.

And clearly I was, as I now remember I completely zoned out after mom told I was accepted. Guess I got to busy into thinking about what the hell my powers were gonna be.

Annoyed with me not lnowing, Tony led me outside, gesturing to the section of the school with seperate buildings. Looked similar to a college campus, how did I not catch on sooner? "Boys," Tony pointed to the building on our right, "And girls." he pointed to the left. "How do you know all of this?" I questioned. Tony gave me a look, I've been getting it a lot lately. "Clay, I have four older siblings remember?" Tony stated. Oh, oh right. Oops, I'm off my game lately. Tony shook his head, walking back towards the school. "Come on, let's head back to class before we're late." Tony called out, heading forward. I nodded slowly, glancing back at the dorms.

This was gonna be a wild one, me living in the place where I had no powers compared to everyone else. Hopefully Tony and- no, just Tony. I glanced at Kay chatting with some of the girls, and she glanced directly at me, then turned back to her friends. So, looks like a trio turned to a duo in exactly three hours of our first day. Great, I was gonna be destroyed.


	5. First Week Party - Kayla

The first week of school was about to end, which was exciting, and interesting considering after this week, we were all prone to moving into the school campus. It was odd but smart, I mean what if someone saw someone entering the portal entrances of the barriers? I mean, a red Mustang driving into the same suspicious alley every day was really weird. Stepping out of the car, I made a dash over to Sheri, Jessica, Hannah, and Alex. "Hey girls." I jumped up, landing besides them. Alex gave me a glance, making me sigh. "And boy." I added. Jessica flashed me a smile, looking more excited then usual. "What's with you?" Hannah questioned. Sheri glanced over to Jessica, and the nature powered girl confessed.

"So, my parents are out of town, so, I decided to have the first party for all us power kids. Everyone in our class is invited." Jessica confessed, nodding to the multiple Sheri's passing out invitations. Sheri beamed, "It's helpful when you can duplicate, in case you got those big projects and stuff.". "I imagine so, my power's still the best." I commented. Alex scoffed, "Not even, I got electricity.". "Cliche." Sheri remarked. "Not as cliche as fire." Alex shoot back, making me elbow him.

A sudden breeze whooshed by us, making my hair fly up, and blue eyes blink in surprise when Justin appeared between Sheri and Jessica, holding an invitation. "Nice Davis, a power party." Justin smirked, looking at her. "I wanted everyone to have fun." She replied. Justin nodded, then stared at the invite. "So, you're inviting everyone in our class right?" Justin asked. Hannah looked up offeneded, her eyes glancing over to Clay and Tony. "Isn't it a little early to judge people. He's just... a late bloomer." Jessica replied. "I can't believe you Justin." Hannah rolled her eyes, walking off. Jessica sighed, following after her friend, which resulted in Alex tagging along.

"Um...well it's tonight, see you at 8." Sheri broke the awkward silence, passing me an invite. "Oh, thanks." I replied, pocketing the note into my messenger bag. The school bell rung it's bell, and I gave my remaining friends a nod as I walked off to my class. Communications, such a wonderful bore.

I rested my head on my desk, trying my best not to fall asleep. Hannah's pencil made soft scribbles, drawing across the page of her notebook, somehow drowning out Mrs. Bradley's voice. Not like it was bothersome or anything, it actually kept me focused on something. Other then having Tony helping me with setting up Hannah and Clay. Wondered how progress on his front, because on my side, it was interesting. It was so obvious she would always take chances on stealing glances at Clay, only to turn around blushed when he did the same. Oh how precious these two dorks were.

My eyes wandering to the brunette girls face, her face resting against her cheek, leaving a temporary red mark where her knuckles pressed against her face, eyes worn with a content expression. "So," i whispered, her eyes glancing over to mine, "You going to Jess' party?" I asked. Her pale hands left her face, resting on her notebook, the graphite staining her pale hands as her shoulders rose in a shrugged manner. My blonde eyesbrows quirked, staring her straight in the eyes. "No, no no no. Han, you do not answer that with a shrug." I rose my head off my arms, "It's the first party of the year. You gotta come, everyone's going to be there.". "Not everyone." Her voice spoke softly, but I could still pick up the vocal waves. Oh, so that's how this was going.

"Would you go if I promised to drag my cousin along?" This now had her attention.

"I mean, I'll blackmail him into partying." I grinned. A soft chuckle escaped her throat, parting her lips. Now I understood why Clay smiled every time he got this light girl to laugh. It was nice, geneuine, not fake. "I'd go if Mr. mystery power comes. No blackmail please." She paused, "Or blackmail is fine.". "This is why your my friend." I grinned, glancing over to my cousin's table.

The class bell rang, releasing all the students. Tossing my bag over, I quickly jogged from the class room, rushing over to tell Tony my plan. It was simple. I shift to Hannah, ask Clay to the party, then turn to Clay and get to ask Hannah out to the party. Operation match-maker was on route!

Sadly, Tony didn't seem as amused as I did with the plan. "Why not tell one of your new friends about this? Clearly you;ve been bailing out on us with them, and only seem to care about talking with me when it involves setting this plan up." Tony remarked, putting some of his textbooks into his locker. I scoffed, looking at the Latino teen. "What? No, what the fuck Tony?" I stated. Tony breathed out, looking at me. "Sure. Then tell me why you ditched us first second Jess came? Huh? What about every lunch when your off with those idiot jerk offs?" Tony stated. "Hey, fuck you. Their cool." I countered immediately, glaring at the shorter one. Tony scoffed, gripping his locker door. "You're just like them." He said, grabbing his bag. "This sin't about them isn't it? It's about the plan! What the fuck Tony, don't you you want to see Clay with the girl he likes?" Tony slammed his locker door shut, eyes blazing as he glared at me, "Shut the hell up, Jensen." He hissed out, turning tail and stomping off, leaving burning foot prints in the floor. I scoffed, throwing my arms into the air.

I couldn't believe this asshole. Welp, looks like it's up to me.


	6. Truth or Dare - Clay

"Make sure to call when you get there." Mom stated as I went downstairs. I nodded slowly, and dad walked in. "Call if your powers start coming out, in case you need help learning." I could hear dad grunt as mom elbowed him in the side. "Um, where's Kayla?" Dad asked, trying to smoothe out the conversation. "Getting dressed."

Speak of the devil, the sound of heels echoed down the stairs, and soon Kayla became visible behind the stair bannister. "Ready?" She asked, stepping besides me. Her long strands of blonde hair had all been tied back into a bun, make up was noticeable but very minimal. Adorned on her was a white tank tops with black straps, coating it was a glittery brown jacket, pale blue jeggings hugging her thighs, white strapped heels clicking on the wooden floors of our home. I nodded quickly. Kay did a quick look over at my outfit, a look of disappointment on her face. "What?" I questioned. She shook her head, looking me in the eyes sadly. "You're never gonna get laid." She said, making my mom sigh aloud as we heard a fresh engine reving outside. Kayla looked a bit lack luster, which was surprising. Ignoring this, I waved my parents off, the two us stepping outside to meet our ride.

Tony's all to familar Mustang was perched on the side of our house, glancing at us. A annoyed groan came out behind me, and with a quick whoosh, Kayla morphed into a bird, flapping her way into the back seat, before shifting back to normal. "You know how I feel about you doing that shit, you might mess up the damn car." Tony exclaimed, leaning over his seat to look back at her. I could almost physically hear her roll her eyes, a familar sound of her swiping of her phone made me realize she was going to use her phone, and ignore him. Tony shook his hair, the perfect gelling technique he used kept his hair perfectly in place, resting his tan fingers on the steering wheel.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked once the engine reved upon Tony pressing his foot on the gas, driving us to the party's location. All I got in reply was Kayla popping in her earbuds, and Tony putting in one of his mixtapes. "Oooookay." I muttered, adjusting my position in the passenger seat.

The entire ride was torture. Between the glaring looks they sent each other to the unbearable silence despite the music. I thanked god the second we arrived to Jessica's house, and the sound of the lock popping off the door brought me joy. Stepping out of the vintage mustang, spotting familar faces instantly, one brighter than most. Well...obviously. "H-Hey Hannah." I stuttered out, my legs bringing me over quicker then my mind could process. She looked over to me, flashing one of her pretty, all white teeth smiles. "Hey Jensen, thanks for asking me to come." My smile morphed into a look of confusion, and before I could asked, Tony made a noise, before pointing at my cousin. Kay gave two thumbs up as she headed inside, giving Jess a big head.

Hannah slowly nodded, catching on quickly. "Oh... so you didn't." She stopped herself, sighing. Quick, think. "Um, if it helps I only came cause you, she, asked me to come." I blabbered out. Hannah glanced up at me, and nodded. "Well, I guess she was serious." Before I could ask, Hannah was called inside, just leaving me and Tony.

I nodded to myself, slowly processing everything. The sound of a door opening surprised me, making me turn back to find Tony preparing to enter his Mustang. "Wait, we just got here? Aren't you staying?" I asked. Tony looked up, deep brown eyes looking at mine. "Party's aren't my thing." He replied, climbing into the driver's seat. I walked over, leaning down to look at him through the passenger window. "Come on, they aren't my thing either. We should have fun." I said, "...plus, I don't know if I can handle being the late-bloomer alone, considering Kayla's probably already been consumed by the herd.".

His lips quirked into a small smile, as he nodded. "Okay, guess I'll stay a little longer." He got out of his car, following me inside. "Thanks. Plus, it'd suck considering you're our ride. I can't exactly turn into a dog and run home." I commented, his smile growing. It was rare, but when it happened he seemed really happy.

The two of us stepped into the house, loud over bearing music immediately pounding at my ears. The smell of marijuana flooded my senses, making me grimace. Of course this is how it would be during the first party. I placed my shirt over my nose, taking a seat on the couch, Tony sitting besides me, watching the other students chatter and wander. "What are you doing?' Hannah asked, appearing with a red solo cup, filled with what I hope was kool-aid. "Trying not to get contact high." I replied. "You are so innocent Jensen." Justin cackled, clearly high already.

During the party, I mostly chatted with Hannah and Tony, keeping to ourselves on the couch. I don't know how it started, but before I knew it, a bunch of us were in a circle, iniciating in a game of truth or dare. I think Bryce suggested it. Either way, drunk and high teenagers didn't sound fun.

"Mind if I join." Kayla asked, walking over with a diet coke in hand, it was a miracle she wasn't high off her ass like Justin. "Sure, but I don't know if there's anymore room." Jessica said. Kayla smirked, walking over to the other couch where most of the jocks sat, "I will make one.". The guys cheered as she sat on Zach's lap, and he didn't protest, but smiled instead. Now positioned, the game begun. "Alright, games the same as most people play it, except our friend Marcus here has mind reading powers. So no lying." Bryce said, and everyone groaned. "Who's first?" Jeff asked. To everyone's surpise, Courtney rose her hand. She looked around the room at all of us, before her eyes focused on Ryan.

"Ryan, truth or dare?" Courtney asked. The writer looked up, smirking as he floated above the ground. Flight must be totally useful, yeah. "What's your most awkward date?" Courtney asked. Ryan smirked, adjusting his position. "When this guy tried sucking me off at the movie theater on our first date." he replied matter of factly. Well then. Marcus simply nodded.

Satisfied, Ryan took his turned towards Sheri. "Sheri, truth or dare?" Sheri stopped to think for a moment, before choosing. "Dare." She said. "Oh, risque, intriguing. I'm not going to do the clique make out dare. I dare you to switch clothes with someone of the opposite sex in the group." Ryan smirled. Sheri smirked back, "Alright Ryan.". He blinked a bit surprised when she qalked over, pulling him up. "Ohhhh, she caught you." Jessica giggled. I couldn't help but smile at his shock and dismay as Sheri guided him out.

Several minutes passed, and the two returned, outfits completely swapped. Ryan shook his head, sitting back in his floating position. "Truth or dare, Jess." The hostess looked up. "Truth." She said. Sheri nodded, speaking immediately "What's your most embarrasing fear.". "Easy, clowns." Couldn't blame her, who knew who was under that make up.

With Jess' turn, she faced Alex, looking a bit tipsy. "Truth or dare?". "Dare." Alex replied. Jess gave a devious smirk, whispering to him. His eyes widened, before he slowly got onto the floor, spread his legs.... AND BEGAN SCREAMING LIKE HE WAS BEING STABBED. Everyone but Jessica looked in horror at the boy, turning to her. "Best impression on giving birth." She shrugged, unphased by this sight.

After that...horrifying display ended, the game continued. At one point, it ended up on Bryce asking Kayla. To no ones surprise, he went the cliche route, having her make out with Zach. The guys whooped and cheered, whilst I rolled my eyes. Of course. The two went at it for nearly a minute, before Bryce chuckled, telling them to get a room. Kayla pulled away from the asian jock, eyes filled with a look of hunger, before turning over to me. "Cousin, truth or dare." She caught me off guard. I had honestly hoped everyone had forgotten I was there, guess that didn't work when family was here. Tony and Hannah looked at me expectingly, and I gulped nervously. "Da-dare" I sputtered out. Kayla nodded, smirking victoriously. Why did I say dare? She was gonna have a funcking field day with me. "Kiss the one you like."

My heart stopped, as my eyes drifted towards Hannah. She looked back at me, her mouth slowly opening. I gulped nervously, heart hammering so hard it rung in my ears. Taking a shaky breathe, I quickly kissed her on the cheek, getting a boo from half the group. "All she said was a fucking kiss, didn't say where." Tony snapped from besides me, making them turn their attention. He glared at us all, "What? Keep playing the dam game."

So the game continued, people getting dared stupidly, or being forced to answer personal questions. Which included my best friend, who hadn't been asked yet surprisingly. I mean, he was one of the most mysterious guys in our school so far, even to me, who has known him sense we were little. It was Montogomery's turn, his question shooting hard and fast when Tony replied with truth. "Alright then. Who have you loved, but they didn't or don't love you back." A look of horror slowly grew on Tony's face, as he slowly adjusted his postioning on the couch, mortified as all eyes were on him. I glanced at him concerned, "Hey, Tony what's wrong?". "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Courtney began. "He has to, part of the rules." Kayla replied. Tony gulped, and Justin spoke. "We could always have Marcus here tell us." Justin replied.

To my shock, Tony stood up quickly, pulling his keys out with shaky motions, making me realize he was shaking. I had never seen him shake, and it was concerning. "I need to go." Was all he said, before heading out the door, leaving everyone in the room caught off guard, and confused.

I turned to Hannah, who was surprised and worried as me. My eyes wandered to Kayla's, surprised to see her looking horrified. "Oh shit..." She gasped out. Excusing herself, she got off Zach's lap, booking it outside. What was going on? Bidding a quick goodbye to Hannah, I ran outside after my cousin.

It was to late though. The red Mustang had already made it's way down the road, leaving us without a ride, and me with many many questions and concerns... "What was wrong with Tony?" I asked. Kayla shook her head slowly, making her way inside, leaving me alone outside, wondering what was going on with my best friend.


	7. Not A Good Time Cabrón - Tony

I laid in the comfort of my bed, sheets tangling around my body as I stared silently at the candle I had lit previously. Watching the flame dance gently as the faint winds from the slightly cracked window wavered it's path. Damn, fire was beautiful...but also disastrious. Sliding the blankets off my figure, I cupped my hand over the flame, absorbing the fire from the candle, extinguishing. A soft pained breathe escaped my lip, making me realize I had burnt my hand again when absorbing the flame. That tended to happen when I wasn't focused. Even when I was pissed, I still had something to focus on, making it easier to not burn myself.

Deciding to deal with it later, I rolled onto my back, staring up at the now dark cieling of my room. At least, it was dark, until for the fifth time in the last our my phone jingled. It was of course Clay's ring tone. Smacking my hand into the phone, I canceled the call without even looking at it. Raising the blankets higher on my body, I rolled onto my side, facing the wall as I tried to sleep... I couldn't get any, the thoughts plaguing my mind. That stupid truth. That fucking truth.

"How was the party?" I was startled when my oldest brother, Julian, opened the door to my bedroom. All my siblings had moved out thanks to graduating already, didn't stop them from visiting. And of course the oldest of us five, insisted on being around for his brother's first week of school. Plus, considering I had to move into the school campus this week, he wanted to help.

"The party..? Tpdo estaba bien, hermano." I replied. Julian leaned against the door frame, looking completely unconvinced. With a sigh, my brother walking across the room, before stopping at the edge of my bed. "Corta la mierda." Julian merely replied. I glared at him, pushing myself up. "Nothing went wrong Julian. So back the fuck out." I hissed out, quickly snatching my hands off my sheets as my hands warmed up. Julian sighed, shaking his head. "Just...don't forget to call if something's wrong after you move in." With that, he walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. A heavy sigh escaped my throat, as I returned to laying on my side, watching my phone screen light up multiple with times, with at least 5 text messages being sent in the same minute. 

This time rhough, they were all from Kayla.

Slightly curious, I reached out, taking my phone, reading over the text. "Tony, oh my god I didn't know." so she finally put two and two together. "Now I get why you were so pissed when I tried to get them together." No shit. "Look, I am so so so sorry.". Turning off my phone, I laid on my side, closing my eyes hoping to sleep.

The weekend flew by quickly, and before I knew it, my mama was helping me load all my stuff into my Mustang. "No olvides llamar si necesitas alguna oferta." Mama's english was not the best, so when it was just us, she preferred her native tongue. I gave a small nod, and she kissed on the head. I groaned, pulling away. "Mama, the hair." I said, before hugging her. I gave my siblings a quick goodbye, before getting into my car, and driving off. Living on campus, it was gonna be something else. With the rich family known as the Walker's funding the school. They were gonna pay for any supplies students needed while living here. Best way to keep everyone inside the school so they wouldn't leave and get caught. Reminded me to much a prison instead of a school if you asked me. Choosing not to even bother with it, I drove to my designated portal entrance for school, and made my way inside the hidden campus. It was interesting when you learned the school was actually really hidden somewhere even the teachers didn't know, and the only way through was these hidden portals.

Driving my Mustang into the campus, I unpacked what I needed most in my new home. Heading over to the guys dorms, and avoiding all the hordes of students, I eventually arrived to the main office of my dorm. "Tony Padil, your dorm is located on the 5th floor, room 12." A male spoke behind the counter, handing me a key card. I merely nodded, pocketing the card into my jacket, and proceed to my room.

Whoever choose the rooms wanted to spite me, because guess who my roommate was.

Zach fucking Dempsey.

"Dios, por qué me odias?" I asked aloud as I tossed my shit onto my bed. Zach turned to me, "I was shocked too when I learned I was sharing my room with the guy of the opposite power to me.". "What's that mean?" I defended myself. He blinked a bit surprised, before regaining his meaning. "I meant that as in fire and water. It's like their asking for something to happen." He began unpacking his boxes, before angleing his neck to see me, "What's with you and water anyways? Despite me having the opposite power, I don't hate fire.". I stood silently, processing his question, before finally speaking. "I can't swim." I said. He chuckled a bit, making me glare at him. "I mean, just, that's the only reason?" He asked, fully facing me, damn bastard and his height. "Water cancels out my powers, it makes me feel...weak." I explained.

He didn't ask about it again thankfully.

Living with Dempsey wasn't that hard surprisingly. Whenever Zach did something annoying, he at least kept it on his side. Plus, he was usually out with his friends and Kayla, or just Kayla. The first week of living in Liberty wasn't looking to bad. Classes were how they always were. When Clay asked if I was okay in class, or Kayla wanted to apologize, I told them I was fine, or shrugged them off. Never was really open about my emotions, didn't on changing that any time soon.

To bad the peace didn't last.

It was a Wednesday, class had just ended, and the students began bustling through the halls, chatting as they all headed to lunch. Dropping off whatever I didn't need into my locker, I made my way to lunch, hoping Clay had dropped the questions about the party so I could actually sit with him the entire time during lunch. That's what I had hoped for at least, until I saw Clay getting messed with by Foley, De las Cruz, and some other meat heads. Oh hell no, not on my watch.

"Pendejos!" I shouted, dropping my backpack off at our lunch table, stomping over to group. Foley looked up, chuckling as he saw me. "Look who's here." He said, letting go of Clay, who looked a little roughed up. I ignored him, picking him up off the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded slowly, eyes wandering towards our table. "Let's just sit." I nodded slowly, taking his arm, walking him back to the table. Kayla flashed me a grateful look, walking over. I edged her off, which she did thankfully.

If only we had made it to the table.

"Sweet how your always there to protect your boyfriend, Padilla." I stopped dead in my tracks upon hearing Montogomery shout that. People in the cafeteria began to look, and I gripped Clay's arm a bit firmer. "Tony, your' hands getting hot." Clay whined. I snatched my hand from his arm, turning to Montogomery. "The fuck did you say?" I asked. He flashed a cocky grin. "Oh come on, you know what I mean. Marcus told us after you left the party. We all know love Clay, faggot."

The world went red, rage rushing through my veins. My fist blazed as my hands formed into tight fist. "Shut the FUCK UP!" I shouted throwing a fire ball into his direction. The boy quickly teleported away, and I stormed over to him, foot prints burning into the tile ground behind me. Fire completely consumed my body, hair blazing, eyes glowing, limbs completely trailed by the fire. Frantic screams rang through the air, students watching in shock and horror. Not like I gave a fuck what they thought. Fire trailed up my arms as I prepared another ball, only for Kayla to run in front of me. "Tony, don't do this, he isn't worth it!" She pleaded.

My eyes blazed with anger as I looked at Montgomery, "MOVE." I shoved her aside, the Sheri's catching her as I threw another fire ball. He once again teleported, barely avoiding the blast as the ball of fire erupted in the spot he once stood in. "Can't even hit me." Montogomery had the balls to tease me. I screamed, throwing fire ball after fire ball at this piece of shit. "Someone stop him!", "Where's the teacher?!", "Why is no one doing anything?!". Flame after flame missed him, but with all the fire, he was running out of places to go. Just when I had him where I wanted, I heard Clay shouting, along with Bryce shouting. Clay. My haze of rage broke long enough for me to turn around, seeing Clay grabbing Bryce's arm, before being shoved off. "Clay!" I shouted, the rage returning.

When I tried to rush over, my entire body was immediately knocked down by a table shoved at me by Bryce. I fell flat on my back, vision swimming when my head smacked against the cafeteria floor. Montogery chuckled watching the flames on my body burn out. I groaned, as he grabbed the collar of my jacket. "This is what you get for fucking with us Padilla." The first strike went to my eye, sending my world completely spinning. The next right to my cheek. "Don't hurt him!" Clay's voice echoed, only to be stopped with a yell of pain.

Clay. Clay, Clay! The fury returned, De la Cruz let go of me with a yell of pain, burnt by the flames refueled by my anger. I stomped over, yanking Montgomery by the collar, "See how this feels." I growled out, fire trailing down my arms.

"STOP!" My body went completely rigid as it was completely drenched in water in seconds. Cold gasp of shock escaped my lips, prompting me to let go of him. My eyes darted around frantically, searching for the bastard Zach, only to find something else. Everyone looked at Clay wide eyed, Zach behind him, arm clutched by Clay's left arm, the right...pointing at me. Clay's eyes were the widest of them all, and Hannah's voice made it clear. "Clay... you can mimick people's powers." She said, looking at me, then Clay.

Clay looked at me, his eyes frantic when the cafeteria doors were kicked in by the school officals. Monty and I yelled as they put some odd collar on us, completely shutting off our powers. Not like I could use them while wet anyways. Grunting as they forced me to my feet, I watched the three look at me with concern as we were ushered out of the cafeteria. "Where are they going?!" I could hear Kayla yell, only to recieve no answer. That was the last I heard from them before the two us were taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally wasnt watching sky high earlier


	8. Catching On - Hannah

"Clay stop!" Kayla yelped, grabbing her cousin by the arm, pulling him back. "Where are they taking them?" Clay urgently asked. Bryce looked up, hoisting the cafeteria table up with ease. "They broke the rules, so their gonna go see the principal, obviously." He told, putting the table back in it's normal spot. I looked at the two Jensen's, before tugging Clay's arm. "Let's get out of here." I said. Kayla nodded, making Clay follow us out of the cafeteria.

The three of us stepped outside, nervous. "That..was something." I said, pinching myself to see if it was real. And it was, being noticeable thanks to the flames being extinguished from the cafeteria. Clay sat down on the curb, sighing heavily. Kayla placed a hand on his shoulder, sitting besides him. He rested his face in his hands, sighing aloud. "I cannot believe this." Clay murmured. "The fight was shocking." The female Jensen merely replied. Clay shook her off, a look of stunned silence on his face. "No, I mean, yeah it was insane, but I meant by the reason." He stood quickly, long skinny legs extending, "He was upset because he liked me, Tony likes me. My best friend likes me, and this entire time I didn't even know he was gay!".

A quick laugh escaped my mouth before I could stop it, and he immediately glared at me. I quickly coughed to clear my throat as an apology, looking at the ground. "Yeah, Tony's crush is shocking and all...but is no one gonna talk about how Clay here, used his powers for the first time." His cousin said, now both of us looking at him. Clay's focus faultered for a moment, before turning to look at his hands.

Classes had been cancelled for the rest of the day, and the two of us, Kayla having to leave, made a trip to the library. We both grabbed as many books as we could about power development. A few ideas seemed to be pulled out of thin air, while some seemed to work. "So...what are your parents powers?" I asked. Clay blinked confused, so I continued. "Sometime's powers can mix." I replied, pointing to a section in the book. "My dad can absorb any material he touches, like when he touches wood, he becomes wood, same with metal and whatever else he touches. As for my mom, she can read people's emotions just by making skin contact with them." He explained. I nodded, "Guess that works considering you got your powers by touching Zach's arm. Thankfully, everyone thinks he doused Padilla.".

"Why did they finally activate now though? After years of them not working?" He breathed out. "I heard some powers activate under serious emotion. You were scared, confused, and worried all at once during the fight." I told the best I could. Clay slowly nodded, understanding I guess.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?"

I looked up from the book before me, taking in the concern on his face. "He'll be okay, Clay. Suspended maybe, but okay." I told. He nodded once more, visibly relaxing once I spoke. I felt my face glow a bit, it was my way of blushing. Thinking back to the party, it made sense. Him relaxing...after he kissed me when dared to kiss the one he loved most...but it was also saddening when I realized Tony was angry because he liked Clay. I liked Clay a lot, but I didn't want to hurt my friend. This whole thing was a strange mess. Whilst we studied, I caught Clay stealing tapping away at his phone screen every once in a while. Jensen was really worried about his best friemd. I could admire that kind of friendship. But he was just being paranoid.

I hoped.

After an hour, the two of us departed, heading out, and going to our dorms. Skye perked up when I entered our dorm room, geez, this school really liked putting opposite power kids together. "That fight was something else." She said, returning her focus to watching Netflix on her laptop. "Know something we don't?" I asked, sitting on my bed. The shadow girl shrugged, pulling her sheets over her body and the laptop, leaving only the small glow of the laptop to be seen. Okay then. I sighed aloud, kicking off my shoes, and laying on my bed. Hopefully tomorror would be a easier day.

Mourning came, and classes were back on their way. "Hey Han." Kayla walked over, tagged along by Clay, who looked like he didn't sleep last night. "Any updates?" I asked. She nodded, "Zach said he was temporaily suspended, as some of his things were gone when he headed back to his room. He said Justin said the same thing.". "He didn't text you guys?" I questioned. "Tony isn't...exactly an open book person." Clay breathed out. I glanced at him silently, as we walked into the school. "I left him text messages but he hasn't picked up yet." Clay replied. "We can't leave school to just find him." I countered.

Kayla grinned from ear to ear, stopping in her tracks. "What?" Clay asked his cousin. Kay turned to us, pointing as Tyler's invisibility wore off, heading off to talk to some guy with black spiky hair. "I don't think you've properly been introduced to Cyrus, his power just so happens to involve talking to machines, AKA, tracking phones."


	9. Plan - Clay

It all started during lunch, the three of us making our way to their table. In search for the school techonopath. Tyler was the first to look at us oddly, before turning invisible quickly. "Suck it up Down, we're not gonna steal your lunch money." Kayla remarked. With that mentioning, Tyler reappeared. "Then why are you here?" He asked. The two girls beside me averted their attention to Cyrus, making the black haired boy look up. "What?" He asked.

"We need to you to locate a phone."

"It's in the boys dorm rooms." Cyrus told, after using his power's on my phone to connect to Tony's, "Give me something more fun next time. Like a robot.". Hannah sighed loudly, shaking her head. "He left it here?" She groaned. "Guys, maybe we're just over reacting, after all, he was suspended for fighting. And with the whole reveal, he probably just needs time to think. So he forgot his phone when grabbing his stuff, and he can't come back to get. I'll go get it and hold onto it for him." I said. Kayla looked displeased, while Hannah simply nodded.

Staring at my phone screen, I made my way towards the location of his room. "Hey, what room is Zach Dempsey in?" I asked, in attempts to make it easier. "I can't pass that along." They replied lazily. I sighed, using my key card to enter the dorms. Guess I was doing this the old fashioned way. Shame Cyrus couldn't put in the exact ocation, so now I had to see which was hot and cold with my phone to find it. Starting on the first floor, I stepped along the halls, waving my phone around, acting like I was texting someone. First floor, freezing. Completely cold, off to a great start.

I took the elevator up the floor, and before the doors closed, Jeff suddenly rushed into the elevator. "Mind if I squeeze in Jensen?" Jeff asked, before pushing the button to the 5th floor on the elevator. "N-No, not at all." I quickly replied, pressing the second floor button. He smiled, waiting as the elevator slowly traveled up. "Um, Jeff...do you know where Zach's room is, by any chance?" I asked. He smirked, nodding. Yup, all the jocks know where each other are. He's on the 5th floor, room 12." Jeff responded, "Why do you ask?". "Tony forgot something important." I replied back. He gave a curt nod, and we both waited until the elevator went to the fifth floor. Giving a small wave, I immediately headed towards the room. Making my way over, I rose my phone to the door...only to find the signal cold. Confused, I rose my phone towards the roof, and the signal grew stronger. What? But the only room on the 6th floor was....

Bryce Walker's.

Gulping nervously, I made my way back to the elevator. When I pressed onto the 6th floor button, a strange robotic voice spoke. "DNA fingerprint does not match." it spoke. Shit-

"Pardon me Jensen." A shocked gasp escaped my lips as Bryce entered the elevator, pressing the button to close the door. I quickly pocketed my phone, nervous. So many thoughts ran through my mind. What was he doing on this floor? Was he as bad as Hannah had mentioned? Why would Tony's phone be in his room? Bryce spoke no words, only placed his finger on the scanner, and the elevator chimed, slowly rising. I looked at him, my heart pounding violently as I took deep breathes. His much larger figure looked down at me, smirking. "Don't look so scared cousin." He grinned, and I blinked in shock as he shifted before my eyes. "Kayla?" I gaped. She beamed, "Knew you would need me to forge some fingerprints. Didn't think I'd have to become that meat head to do it though." She said, the doors sliding open, "So, why are we on the king of the schools floor?".

Pulling up my phone, I showed her how strong the signal was. My cousin looked at me with both confusion and concern as we stepped out, making our way into the hallway. It was already way nicer then most of the dorm floors looked, which made sense. Kayla quickened her pace, arriving to the door. "We need a master key card." I stated. She looked at me, rolling her eyes. "I know you can shape-shift...but can I try?" I asked, remembering my power discovery. The only other person I had tried it on was Hannah, but for some reason, it didn't work. She shook her head, "Clay, you have no idea how hard it is to master shape-shifting. Try becoming a human light bulb first.". With that she shrunk down into a bug, crawling into the room. I waited anxiously outside the door, terrified someone would come up, and catch us. Thankfully the door swung in, my cousin ushering me in quickly.

"We're in so much trouble if we're caught." I breathed out, stepping into the unfairly nice dorm room. "We won't, so calm down." Kayla quickly replied, starting to search the boy's room. Using my phone, I walked around the room, searching for the strongest signal. Kayla was looking, I could tell she was more interested in snooping through the head master's son's room. Couldn't exactly blame her. "Hey, the Walker's were appearently researching robots to match the super gene." Kayla called out whilst I searched the room. "Why?" I asked. "Make them so they don't die." Kayla guessed. I shrugged, going back to the phone search.

It didn't last much longer, as I got right next to the signal high point. Dropping to my knees, my eyes peered underneathe his bed. Bingo. A single metal chest was beneathe it. "I found it." I quickly told, making her come over. Pulling it out by the handles, I placed it before the two of us. While Kayla was leaned over watching, I quickly unlocked the chest, finding a whole bunch of loose papers in here. The first thing I noticed was something about the robots or androids Kayla had mentioned. Most of the writing had changed, but I could make out one part saying there was only to be one, but no where else in the papers could I see what became of the android. One of the few things I saw it mention was a light setting to project light waves in dark corridors. "Why only make one?" I asked confused. "This is fucking weird." Kayla breathed out, sitting on her knees besides me. This got me worried, what was going on?

Digging deeper into the chest, I eventually found a file, labeled '2017 Class'. Curious, I removed it, which underneathe had Tony's phone. The screen was cracked, but the phone was intact. Kayla quickly grabbed it, checking over it to see if she got anything. "What's on it?" I asked, flipping through the files of all the students in our grade. "Their...text from his family...asking how he is. Clay, if he was suspended and sent home, why would he be getting text from his brother's?" Kayla questioned. I shrugged, to many things didn't make sense. Soon I came to the last file, and I felt my heart drop. Kayla looked at me confused, and when I heard the phone connect with the wooden floors after it slid from her fingers, I figured she saw what I saw too.

Hannah's file. Name: Hannah Baker. Age: 16, born August 28th, 2000. Powers: Liquidification. Date of Death: August 13th, 2017.

Tears ran down my face, as I turned to Kayla, a look of horror on my cousin's face, as she struggled not to cry. All of it clicked. Hannah mentioned she met Bryce before school when touring the campus, them getting into a fight during their meeting. Why I couldn't gain her powers...because they weren't even powers to begin with. She wasn't even Hannah to begin with..because she was an android, used to cover Bryce's ass for whatever he did to the real Hannah. I whimpered, and soon felt two arms wrap around my body, her figure crying against mine. The two of us embraced like we hadn't sense she first moved into my home, the news of hew parents divorce crushing her. I had only known Hannah a week and a half, but to find out such a thing happened...I wept. I cried and cried in my cousin's arms.....

And that's when the door opened.


	10. HIDE - Kayla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape warning this chapter. You have been warned

Horror filled our cores, as we looked around frantically. Clay proceeded to pocket the phone, closing the chest as quietly as he could. The bed wasn't a good place to hide, as it was elevated, the underneate being easy to see. Clay placed an urgent finger over his lips, as the two of us began walking. Panicked tears pricked the corners of my eyes as the two of us began to walk as lightly as we could to a safe section. The door clicked shut, and Walker's foot steps echoed through the room. Holding my breathe urgently, the two of us being quiet as we could when the steps got closer. Clay began to make his way to the closet, sliding it open as quietly as he could...

When it squeaked. The two of us looked at each other in horror, "Who's there?". I could hear his heart hammering the same as mine when Bryce turned towards the area we were in. My cousin looked at me in fear, and I took a shaky breathe, before shoving him into the closet, slamming it shut.

The door to the room we were in swung open, the lights turned on revealing Bryce with his fist raised. His features softened when he looked at me, "Justin? What are you doing in here buddy?". A sigh escaped my lips, glad the shifting worked last second. "I forgot my jacket, last time we were here and all." I replied quickly, gulping slowly. I knew they had parties up here thanks to Jess and Zach, and I hadn't seen Justin with his jacket lately so I prayed it was true. Bryce looked at me, then the closet, before slowly nodding. "Alright, come on." He waved me over, leaving the room. My heart hammered violently, eyes glancing back to the closet as I slowly followed him. I needed to get him out of here somehow, someway. The two of us walked into his room, and Bryce pulled open a drawer, searching through it. My eyes wandered the room, struggling to keep calm. "Sure have a lot of delicate things for a guy with super strength." I mused, taking a shaky breathe, picking up a vase with my left hand. He nodded, "I control my strength.".

"Yeah, sure did, just like when you busted Padilla during the fight." I spoke before I could stop myself, my eyes widening. Bryce picked up on this, turning to me. "I had to, he was messing with our boy Montgomery. Why do you care?" He asked. Sucking in a quick breathe to calm my nerves, I kept speaking. "Well, to be fair, Monty started it first. And, I wouldn't want my bro to get in trouble.". Bryce let a booming laugh, smacking me in the back. Ouch! Whilst I rubbed my back in pain, he walked over to me. "You're funny." He stepped right in front of me, "Jensen.".

My blood ran cold, fear incasing my entire being. "W-What?" I said, trying to keep calm. Bryce snicker, "I know my friend enough to know he's not left handed.". He gestured to the case in my hand. With a shaky hand, I put the vase down, reverting back to myself. "Don't look so afraid Jensen." I gasped sharply as he put his hands on my hips, "If you wanted to see me alone, all you had to do was ask.". I tried pushing his hand off, but with his super strength he easily guided me onto his bed, pinning me to it. My heart hammered violently, choking on my terrified breathing. "Br-Bryce-" I gagged as he leant down, kissing me on the mouth. Tears burned the corners of my eyes, as I desperately tried to pull away.

He pulled away, pushing a strand of my blonde hair out of my face. "You sure are pretty. I get why Zach was all for you." My heart fluttered for a moment, as I thought of Zach. Bryce's fingers trailed down my face, feeling every dip and rise. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I softly weapt. The door creaked open, and even if he heard, Bryce was to focused on me. "For a girl as pretty as you, I don't get why you like pretending to be other's so much." Bryce's hands traveled down my body, strong hands sliding my jacket off my shoulders.

"W-What...?" I croaked out. A evil grin was on his face, "Normally, I get what I want. But, how about this?" He leant down, whispering into my ear. "I promise I won't hurt your cousin, and I''ll even tell you what happened to your friend." He explained, "If you let me take you right here, right now. Because when I see a girl as beautiful as you, I just can't hande myself.". Tears streamed down my face, as I choked out a yes. He smirked, beginning to take off my layers, casting them aside.

I'm doing this for Clay and Tony, I'm doing this for them. It's for them-

A pained gasp parted my lips as he wasted no time, filling my part of the deal. I scrunched my eyes tightly, tears streaming down my face, my body being forced into the bed frame with each motion. I desperately made my mind wander. My thoughts went to a fake memory, somewhere I could be happy and forget. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape the reality of the situation. I weapt unaudibly, choosing to tell myself over and over again it was them. It was for Clay and Tony.

When it finally ended, he let go of me. His strong figure got off of me, getting off the bed all together. "Get dressed, I'll show you where it is." Bryce said, tucking himself back in. Everything hurt. Pushing my quivering body up, I pulled myself off the bed, dressing myself. After finishing, I followed him out of the room. My phone contiously vibrated as we walked, it was easy to tell it was Clay. Ignoring all the messages, I followed Bryce into the elevator, watching as he pressed the first floor button.

Bryce led me out of the elevator, exiting the dorms. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Zach walking forward, followed by Justin and Alex. His eyes widened as he turned to the two of us. "Holy shit, what happened?" He asked. Bryce patted me on the shoulder, "She got in a nasty accident. I'm taking her to see one of my dad's doctors.". He looked at me, and I slowly nodded. Seeing this, Zach nodded back, leaving with his friends. I sniffled softly, following after Bryce.

I did it for them...

Bryce led me back into the school, but we went to a locked hallway, which had a elevator at the end. Stepping into it, I hugged myself silently as he clicked the button to the last floor. "You know what that reminded me of? This time in bed I had with another girl. Hannah." My blood ran cold, "You remind me a lot of her.". The two of us stepped out of the elevator, entering a area with white halls and floors, looking almost futuristic. "W-What is this place?" I whimpered. "This is where my dad trains special students." I froze in horror, looking at him wide eyed. Bryce turned his head, pointing to an all white room, my heart stopping for a moment. I rushed to it, smacking my fist onto the window. "Tony!" I shouted.

He looked up in shock, looking around the white room frantically. Tony had a black eye underneathe his left eye, a cut across his right cheek. The normal black leather jacket he had always worn was replaced by a white set of clothes. There was a single silver collar around his neck, for what, I had not known. His brown eyes darted around the room frantically, searching for the sound. "It's...a two way mirror." I breathed out. Bryce nodded, "Yup, it's where they keep the naughty students held up.". Just as he said that, he grabbed me roughly by the arm, "What the hell are you doing..?!" I panicked. "I said I would show you, never tell you everything." He forced me forward, until it was to a room almost across Tony's, and threw me into it, My eyes darted around the white room frantically, as I looked at Bryce in horror. "I couldn't have you running off and telling your cousin Kayla." He spoke, "But don't wroyy, I'm sure you'll be a great additin to my dad's try outs.".

I pushed myself up, running forward as I tried to get free. My hands slammed against the door as it shut, leaving me trapped in the white room.


	11. W H E R E A R E T H E Y ? - Clay

I ran as fast as my legs would carry, throwing myself into the elevator. Quickly spamming the first floor button as fast as I could, I pulled out my phone. "Shit..!" I exclaimed upon dropping my phone. WIth shaky hands, I picked it up. My heart beat rang in my ears, fingers trembling as they glided across the screen. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I sent text after text to text her. The first floor came, metal doors sliding open, my body stumbling out.

"Woah there pal, you alright?" I waved him off, rushing outside of the dorms.

When Kayla didn't reply, I quickly called for her phone, swearing under my breathe as I got no reply. "Damnit, come on..!" I pleaded, calling again. It went straight to voice mail, and I bit my lip. I left my cousin with him in there. The guy that had something to do with Tony vanishing, and whatever had happened to Hannah!

Taking a steady gulp of air, I looked down at my phone again, swearing as there was no answers. Shaking my head, I prepared to rush back in, when he stepped out. Backing up, Tyler's powers kicked in, who knew a single hand shake would give it to me, I watched. Kayla was right besides him, but they were to far for me to see. I saw some others walk up, Dempsey in the crowd. He made a smal talk with her, before leaving. Not wanting to be spotted, I followed from a distance, watching as they walked towards the school. Why were they heading back here? Being careful upon weaving through the remaining students in the hallways, I followed. Bryce and Kayla wander through varous halls. Where was he taking her?

"Jensen." I panicked, the invisiblity wearing off. I turned around, sighing in relief seeing it only to be Skye. "S-Skye, hey, um what's up?" I asked, "How did you see me?". "It's easy to tell when the late bloomer is using his powers." She teased as the school bell ring. "Well that's the signal to get outta here. See you.". Skye waved me off, disappearing in a cloud of shadows. I blinked a few minutes to process my situation, searching the halls. But with the students flooding the halls, I had realized I had just lost my chance to understand what was happening.

"God fucking, damnit...!"

I sat in class, leg bouncing up and down rapidly as I ran my hand over Tony's phone. The screen had a large crack under it. My eyes glanced back to where Bryce was, I scowled, biting back the urge not to punch him in his perfect fucking face. Screw him and whatever he's doing. Pocketing the phone before the teacher noticed, I wrote down what I knew so far.

"How did the plan go?" I nearly had a heart attack when Hannah appeared besides me. "Jesus..!" I exclaimed. A look of hurt crossed her features, forcing me to quickly apologize. Taking a breathe to try and relax my body, I told her what we had found, and what we were pretty sure we knew. The entire time I was explaining, Hannah nodded her head, movement of brown hair strands reflecting she was paying attention, and wanted me to continue speaking on the matter...but as I did, I couldn't help but wonder, was she...could she be helping Bryce? A fake Hannah to trick everyone?

There was a tap on my shoulder, making me look up, blinking in confusion. She was now staring at me, a look of concern on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders up and down. Her pale face creased, lips pursed out in disbelief. "You're a shit liar..." She said, patting the pocket where I had Tony's phone, "Something bad is happening, you don't need to shoulder it all on your own.". I looked at her, taking a shaky breathe. "Hannah..." I said, slowly leaning forward. Hannah matched my movements, the two of us leaning in, our lips making contact...

That was the immediate problem.

She felt...real... Too real, for what I had learned. Pulling away from the kiss, I swore. "This is fucking wrong..." I stated. She looked at me silently, sniffling as tears began to roll down her pale cheeks. Shit. I tried to console her, but she just turned a shoulder to me. Sighing heavily, I left her be, shaking my head.

Could Clay Jensen be any bigger of a fuck up?

Heading to my dorm late at night, I collapsed onto my bed, ignoring my room mate. Shaking my head, I glanced at the pocket in my jacket. Pulling my best friend's phone out of it, I stared at it. Should I look through it to find out anything useful? "That's a bit much on privacy." I though aloud, putting the phone back. A loud angry sigh parted my lips, fingers running through my hair. A fan-fucking-tastic day this was turning out to be. Not bothering to change, I threw my sheets over my long legs, lifting them over to cover my entire body. Maybe sleep would help.

Nope. Not a fucking all.

Honestly, the entire time I wasn't worried for the safety of my best friend and cousin, I was questioning my sexuality! Yup, that's what I needed now!

The silence was cut off around 2 AM from a knocking on my door. Sense my room mate was high and asleep, I had liberty on getting up and answering it. Lifting myself from my bed, I made my way to the door. When i opened it, it was no surprise to find the boys dormitory hallways empty. Thinking it was a stupud prank, I went to close the door...only to find a note on the floor. Creasing my eyebrows, I squatted, picking up the note. One side had words, the other had three pictures taped to it. Tony Padilla, Kayla Jensen, and Montogomery De La Cruz. My head whipped around multiple times to see who was in the halls, before giving up and staring down at the note. On the other side in red marker was "I know where they went.". Who had sent this?

Slowly removing the pictures, it revealed a picture of a hallway, one of the school ones. It looked normal for the most part, but then I realized... I had seen Bryce and Kayla walk towards that area. Shoving the pictures into my jacket pocket, I quickly made my way over to the window, taking a deep breathe. "Don't let me down." I breathed out, jumping from the window. 

Shit, fuck. Pain, lots and lots of pain circualted through me when I failed to activate the powers in time. "Note to self... practice powers before doing insane stunts..." I whined, holding my arm. At least I was only on the second floor. Sucking in air through my teeth, I limped towards the school. Time to break curfew and some rules.


	12. Coward - Zach

She wasn't okay. When Bryce said it was a small accident, I felt it was more. When she said yes, I could feel it was more...but even then, all I did was nod, and leave her with him.

Why was I such a fucking coward?

I glanced around the halls, stading idly as I waited, licking my lips nervously. Come the fuck on Jensen, anyone could catch us and ruin the whole thing. Whilst waiting, I quickly checked my phone, looking at the time. Still 2:13AM. "What's taking so long?" I murmured, pocketing the phone, before double checking I had my emergency water bottle. Never go anywhere without it, water could be a good attack or distraction. Or..maybe I could just leave before anything actually starts. Maybe I was just over reacting, and she was fine.

"Zach?" My heart nearly burst out of my chest as I turned around, taking a deep breathe as Jensen...and Hannah came? "What, I said come alone." I said. Clay shook his head, holding up the note. "No you didn't!" Clay whispered. Hannah looked between the two of us confused. "What's going on?" She asked. I turned to Jensen. "What did you tell her?" I asked. Clay shrugged, "I told her more then your vague note. How our friends may be in danger.". I socffed. "We don't know that, for all we know, it's completely fine and we're blowing this out of proportion." I stated. Clay looked at me, "Dude, the hell?". "I'm just saying, we're all probably freaking out. Tony and Monty are probably just suspended, and Bryce was hanging out with her, that's all.".

"I found Tony's phone in Bryce's room! Bryce has something to do with this!" Clay snappd at me. I went wide eyed, and Hannah's mouth dropped. "Wait, Tony's phone was in there. How did he get it?" She asked. "We used Cyrus' powers to track his phone. Which I found in Bryce's room. Suspcious isn't it? Considering he quote on quote, was suspended. He wouldn't leave it here, especially in that ass wipes room." Clay replied. "Wait, you broke into Bryce's room?" I asked. The two groaned at me. "Is that all you're getting out of this? Our friends might be in danger." Hannah said, "We need to figure out what's going on.".

I stared at the two. before sighing aloud. Guess I wasn't getting out of this. Turning around, I began to open the locker behind me. "What are you doing?" Hannah questioned. My head turned slightly to face her, "I'm getting it open.". That was all I was gonna say for now. Clay observed what I was doing, "This is where I last saw them. When Bryce was with Kayla. This has got to be where they went, a secret door or something." Clay rambled, "He took both of them-"

The locker door opened, revealing a normal locker. "It's just a normal locker. Nothing special at all." I stated, closing it shut, "There's no mystery. Their all fine. Kayla is probably in her dorm, and the other two were suspended. That is that.". With that said, I turned away, beginning to walk off. "Why are you protecting him Zach?" Hannah asked. I paused for a moment, before returning to my walk. I'm going to bed. Nothing was wrong, and I would see her tomorrow. If Kayla said she was fine, then she is perfectly fine.


	13. Something's Not Right - Sheri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters

It was lunch time, and when it happened, I wasted no time heading over to Clay and Hannah. Although I felt bad leaving my fellow cheerleaders behind, I needed to talk to them. STAT. The two seemed alarmed when I walked over, taking a seat in front of them. "Hey guys, we need to chat." I said. Clay was the first to start talking. "Um hey Sheri, why is that?" He asked. I audibly groaned, looking around us. "You haven't noticed?" I questioned. He gave a small shrug, and it was Hannah's turn. "What do you mean have we noticed? No offense Sheri, but we hardly talk." Hannah said. "Okay, I get that...but what I'm saying is...Chloe is gone too.".

Those very words caught their attention. "Chloe, as in Chloe Rice? Isn't she a cheerleader or something?" Clay asked. "She's Bryce's girlfriend." Hannah added. I merely nodded to both of their statements. "I know you guys have noticed it too. These weird absences. All these other people are just leaving." I said, looking at the two of them.

"Believe it or not, we have tried, well I went to help out Clay, but all we got were dead ends." Hannah stated. "And a cowardly Zach." Clay murmured. I quirked an eyebrow, before turning to look at the jocks table. The hell? Dempsey was involved then he bailed? I thought he and Kayla were a thing.

Taking a deep breathe, I turned back to them. "Whatever you're doing...I wanna help. Chloe and Kayla were good friends of mine, and I want to know what's going on." I said. The looed at each other, whispering amongst each other. I patiently waited for the two of them to turn back around and face me. "We...are going to need all the help we can get." Clay groaned. "Well, good thing we got everyone." I smirked. They looked at me confused, and I smiled upon multiplying. "Hello, need I remind you two, we have plenty of friends?" I said, holding up my phone. "Sheri we don't exactly have friends." Hannah commented. Oh right, I'm sitting with some of the more outcast kids. Sitting in my position, both versions of myself looked at each other, before sighing.

"I'm gonna take care of that part then." I said.

The school bell rang, and we all quickly came into an agreement to bring a small group of friends and to meet at Monet's. I just hoped we could get something out of this and help the others out before something bad happens.


	14. Monet's - Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Hannah is changed. She isn't some robot, she's a fixture of imagination, created by a member of the Walker's family powers. Feels and looks real, but isn't, just summoned up by powers.

So that was how the three of us were. Waiting at Monet's for whoever Sheri brought in to help us. As long as none of those asshole jocks were involved, it was good. This was probably bigger then we thought, so we needed whatever help we could get. Even if some of these people... didn't feel exactly trustworthy.

Gotta say, it's a good thing the school gives passes for short lunch stops. It made it easy for all of us to get to Monet's as fast as we could, thanks to Sheri's driving.

It made me wonder now too though. Did they leave Tony's car here too? That thing was his pride and joy. I knew for a fact he'd kill someone if they touched his car.

"Where is everyone at?" Hannah asked. Sheri put her phone on the table, "They'll be here in a few minutes I swear.". I shook my head, "They better be, I paid for all those drinks and they better not be getting cold.". Hanna gave my hand a small squeeze, looking at me. I turned back to her. "Hannah...about the other day I'm-". "Clay...don't. You're under a lot of stress. It was fucked up yeah, but you're my best friend. So yeah, I won't let that ruin our friendship." Hannah stated. God could you be any nicer to an asshole like me? "It'll make it awkward." I commented. A smirk grew on her face, "Then that'll make things interesting.". Interesting way to twist that.

Before we could speak anymore, people started filing into Monet's. I quirked an eyebrow seeing Courtney, Jessica, Alex, Ryan, Tyler, and Cyrus enter. "What's going on? What's the emergency?" Jessica asked, before stopping upon seeing the two of us. Hannah gave a small casual wave, while Sheri cleared her throat.

"I think we all know what the emergency is."

All of us sat around a larger table, each with their own drink, courtesy of me, alse the fact Sheri made me pay. Bribery to stay or something. "Can we be quick? I have to help plan homecoming." Courtney said. "That's already around the corner? Jesus." Jessica breathed out. I shook my head, and Cyrus looked at me. "Guessing the first time didn't work." Cyrus commented, smirking. I sighed aloud, shaking my head. "Nope, it didn't work. In fact, it just resulted in Kayla vanishing." I stated. Jessica and Courtney went wide eyed. "We heard she was just sick." Courtney explained in concern. "No...she's gone." I said... I was right there, and I let her slip right through my fingers. Just like during the fight. Tony was there, and then he was gone in a matter of moments. And again. I couldn't do anything to save those I cared about. I had to do something this time, to help get them out of whatever hell they were left in. Cause I knew for a fucking fact, that them vanishing was not normal.

"What did you two even do? And what about Kayla?" Alex asked. Hannah an Sheri both looked at me, prompted me to sigh. "So, for starters. Me and Kayla found Tony's phone hidden in Bryce's room." I explained. "Wait, wait, hold on. You broke into Bryce Walker's room? Rad." Cyrus chuckled. "No, it's stupid." Courtney said. "Ahem, as I was saying. We found the room in Bryce's phone- I meant phone in Bryce's room!" I quickly fixed my mistake, "It wasn't normal." I stated. "So his phone was in Bryce's room? Why?" Ryan questioned. I shrugged, pulling out the cracked phone, getting confused looks from half the group. "I know something happened to Tony and Monty after the fight, And it wasn't suspencion." I stated.

An uncomfortable silence filled the groups, everyone nervous in their own ways. "What's...going on?" Alex hesitantly asked. "Clearly, something bad. That we should stay far away from." Tyler pointed out, Courtney gave a small nod of agreement. "Guys come on. We can't just stand idly. We have friends who are gone, missing. We need to do something. For all of them." Jessica countered. "Their your friends more then anyone's." Tyler meekly replied, "Plus we have no proof that this is a real thing.".

We all yelped in shock as a black fog appeared, a soft chuckle escaping it as it formed. I gasped seeing Skye, and I looked around alarmed. "No powers outside of school, what if someone sees you." Sheri snapped. "It would make an interesting story." Ryan commented, getting elbowed by Sheri. "What is it Skye?" I asked. She scoffed, folding her arms. "Hello, shadows? I can see everything with the shadows. I know exactly where they went." Skye said. 

I went wide eyed. "Wait you've known for the past two days, and told no one." I quickly asked. Skye shrugged, "Would anyone believe the shadow girl with a bunch of tattoos and piercings?" She asked. That...was an oddly fair point. "Well, we believe Clay, and I want to find my friends, so I trust you." Hannah said. Skye gave no mind to that. "What do you have?" Alex questioned. "In the halls, through the lockers there's a weird entrance. It leads to this metal hallway. The Walker's keep it secret secret. I saw Monty and Tony get dragged in there after the fight." Skye's words shocked us all.

"No fucking way." Alex gasped out. "This is getting to weird." Tyler whimpered. "Why were they taken in there? What the hell is happening?" I asked, before pausing.

"Skye...you stopped me on purpose.".

Skye gave a simple head nod, "Had no choice.". It slowly dawned on me....she was protecting me from Bryce? After what had happened to Kayla, she didn't want me to go after him. Skye merely nodded, as if understanding my thoughts. I looked at up at her, "We need to find that room. Skye, you have to take us there, please.". "Us?" Courtney asked, "Homecoming is a month away. We have so much to plan.". "Can you forget about fucking homecoming for once?" Cyrus groaned, getting an annoyed look from her. I sighed aloud, I needed to plan this right to get everyone's attention on helping.

"Courtney...what if me, Hannah, and the Sheri's help plan for homecoming, for your help." I said. Not everyone knew about my powers, or randomly working ones, so I needed to be able to have everyone else involved. "I guess that could help out." Courtney glanced at Hannah, "Okay.". Good, she's in. "We're in." Jessica said, looking at Alex. "Count me in defiantley, imagine how awesome it's gonna be to break into some secret Walker's only part of the school?" Skye chuckled. "Why not? This could make fun stories." Ryan added. "Totally, no need to ask. Tyler's coming too." Cyrus stated. "Wait what-" Tyler began. "If you say yes, I'll let you do that photo shoot." Hannah said. Tyler blinked, before slowly smiling, nodding.

I looked between the both, wide eyed, when had this happened?

"Good, now that we're all in, we can meet up later. We should meet after school at the homecoming commitee to help plan both things." Sheri stated. "Why? Why are we stopping?" I asked. "Because, lunch ends soon, and we should all be returning to school soon. So get go your respected portals people." Skye stated, prompting me to look at the closet. Aleady? Damn. I gave a slow nod, and all of us seperated, taking our own ways back to school.

The three of us got into Sheri's car, Hannah and I sitting in the back. Hannah rubbed her hand over mine, looking at me. "We'll get through this." She said. I nodded slowly, believing in her. Things would be fine. We'd find them, get them out, and stop Bryce's evil plans.

Shame things never go as planned.


	15. Oh Shit - Hannah

As planned, we all met up at the homecoming commitee, which was currently only Courtney and the Sheri's. Made sense, considering both Chloe and Kayla were gone. All of us arrived at the gym, walking over to the others. "So, how are we going to exactly plan this out?" Tyler questioned.

"We could take what Skye said, and form it into a plan from here." Clay stated, "I know where the hallway is.". "Then make a plan genius." Alex said.

"Okay. Here's what we do. We go to the hallway after school, Courtney will use her powers to phase through. We'll be safe from cameras thanks to Cyrus' powers. We'll get in through there, and head out to find the rest. Skye's shadows should make it easy for us to find them." Clay explained.

"Okay, I want to help find my friends Clay, but there's to many risk in that plan. What about Bryce? Or the school staff?" Jessica questioned.

I slowly raised my hand. "I have that handled." I replied, light radiating from my hand. "Distraction. Interesting plan." Ryan spoke, giving me a thumbs up. "Aren't you going to be in danger?" Skye questioned. "I'll be fine." I said, it would all go fine. I trusted in Clay's plan, everyone had to now. We had something pretty solid. We needed to get the others out, and with luck, we could expose the Walker's for whatever it was they had planned. "When do we do this?" Cyrus asked, eager to be involved. "It should go tonight. Can we all do tonight?" Clay asked. Multiple 'yes'' were said thankfully, letting us allnod in agreement. Good, good. Things we're going to go as planned.

Shame it didn't.

We all gasped as Bryce entered the gym, followed along by Marcus. Clay and I stood up, looking nervously at the two. "Started the commitee without us?" Bryce questioned, looking at us all. "Y-You aren't a member." Courtney stampered out. Bryce observed us, a smirk on his face. "Well, they aren't either." Bryce said, gesturing to all of us. "We can help out if we want to." Jessica quipped. I nervously nodded, stading besides Clay still. Bryce chuckled, and Marcus looked at us. "You're lying." Marcus said. "I didn't need to read your mind to know that." Bryce stated, looking at us. Clay stepped infront of me, "What do you want?".

"Well a friend of mine told us what's going on. How you all put your noses where they don't belong." Bryce said. All of us flinched in fear. "You know what Marcus, sense their so interested in digging into my buisness, I say we give them what they want." Bryce stated, getting Marcus to look at him. "What are you going on about?" Cyrus questioned. Bryce turned to Marcus, who slowly caught on. When the other nodded, Bryce pulled put his phone, while Markus put a finger on his temple. What were they doing? Before any of us could ask, the gym doors opened once more. I felt Clay tense infront of me, and I coiuldn't blame him seeing what I saw before us.

The gym doors swung open, and out stepped out four figures. We all gasped in shock looked at the four. Montgomery de la Cruz, Chloe Rice, Kayal Jensen, and Tony Padilla. "Well shit." Ryan murmured. "Tony..?" Clay asked, looking at the group. All four of them were normally dressed, minus the metal collars on their necks. What the hell?

"You all have been working so hard to find them, I thought I'd make it easier, showing you where they've been and what we've been working on." Bryce said, tapping is phone screen. The metal collars fell off, the four sighing in relief. "What's going on?" Jessica asked. "I think they'd much rather show you." Marcus replied. All of us gasped in fear as the four activated their powers. Tony yelled as flames erupted through out his body. Chloe's skin soon transformed into a hard diamond like material. Kayla growled as her body shifted into one of a tiger.

"Oh shit..." I gasped out.


	16. Break this Down - Clay

"Holy shit!" I screamed, tackling Hannah down to the ground with me as Tony threw a fire ball at us. Courtney phased through it, and Tyler quickly vanished. "What are you guys doing?!" Alex shouted, sending a warning spark of lightning at the four. It reflected of Chloe harmlessly, Monty teleporting away to a safe distance. "This is an interesting predictament." Ryan murmured.

We all lifted up the tables, knocking over the homecoming commitee things, we could deal with Courtney's anger later. Using the tables as shielding, Alex threw quik sparks of lightning at those who got to close on the right. "Will you guys stop? There's something clearly wrong, we need to help them!" Jessica exclaimed. "Help them, their trying to attack us! We gotta-AHHHH!" Cyrus along with everyone else screamed as a lionized Kayla leapt over the table, roaring at us. Hannah quickly raised her hand, creating light to temporarily blind her. Kayla growled loudly, swatting at the light in her face. Using this distraction, we all quickly booked it from cover. "Oh my god!" Jessica screamed, stopping immediately as a line of flames formed in front of us, when we tried to turn another formed behind us.

I turned to look at Tony, this wasn't him. "Tony! Stop this!" I screamed out. There was no hint of recognition on his face, as he tossed another flame at us. Me and Hannah gasped as Courtney phased through the ground, grabbing our ankles to allow is to phase through the blast. Ryan went to fly off, only for Montogomery to teleport above him, tackling him to the ground. Jessica gasped as Chloe walked through the flames, grabbing her. "Chloe please, we're friends..!" Jessica pleaded.

Bryce and Marcus stood at the entrance of the gym watching. "This is fun and all, but we do have things to do need I remind you." Marcus stated. Bryce sighed aloud, "Chloe, come on baby girl, time to go!". Chloe let go of Jessica, heading over to the two boys. When we attempted to follow, Kayla lunged forward, growling. Bryce chuckled, ushering Marcus and Chloe out.

"What are you doing?!" One of the Sheri's shouted. Bryce chuckled, swinging his fist into the wall. We all gasped aloud as the whole gym shook. "He's going to trap us." Hannah gasped out. I quickly bolted into a sprint, rushing towards them. When Monty tried going for me, Alex zapped him enough to knock him down. Bryce hitted the wall again, sendign cracks through out the walls. Before Chloe got out, I grabbed her hand, trying to stop them. The diamond girl shoved me back, rushing out of the gym with Marucs. "Being nosey, now touching my girl, not cool Jensen." Bryce said, sending another punch at the wall, giving way to everything. As the supports began to crumble, Bryce decided to give me a farewell punch.

Much to his shock, and my relief, diamond coated my skin, protecting me from the punch. His eyes widened, staring at me. "We got to go!" Marcus and Chloe pulled him out, and I couldn't chase after them, as the roof fell apart.

I looked in horror, as we were now trapped inside the gym with the three. I barely managed to roll out of the way in time as another ball of fire was thrown at me. Seeing all the fire, I went wide eyed. We were gonna be left to die in the fire. Bryce was gonna cover this up and pin it on them, and come out clean. No, no I couldn't let that happen. "What do we do?! I can't use my powers in here, the fire will eat the plants right up!" Jessica shouted, hiding behind the bleachers with one of the Sheri's. "It's getting really smokey in here too! We won't last much longer!" Alex shouted, stuck dealing with Monty, whilst Cyrus and Courtney were trying to get Kayla away from them.

My focus turned to Tony, who was focused on setting the entire gym on fire. "Clay, what are you doing..?" Hannah asked, seeing me standing there. "I'm gonna do something stupid..." I confessed. Ignoring Hannah's protest, I ran forward. My feet bounded against the hardwood floors gym. Tony whipped around facing me, staring at me with glowing eyes. God this was a fucking bad idea! He sent a fire ball at me, and when I tried to use Chloe's powers, I yelled as the flame hit me dead on. I tumbled to ground, clutching my side, gasping aloud in pain. My eyes darted to my side, and I nearly vomited.

Both my jacket and shirt was completely burnt away. The skin underneathe was an ugly pink, blisters forming underneathe the charred skin. 

Tony rose his hand for another attack, only to swear aloud as Hannah's lights blinded him. Biting my lip, I swallowed the pain, forcing myself up. Hannah screamed my name as I tackled Tony down. I was in so much pain as my hands burned upon pushing his body down, but with the body contact, I was able to absorb my powers, protecting me for a short moment. The two of us fell to the floor, and I looked down at him. "Tony snap out of it damnit..! It's me, Clay..! I'm your best friend, we've known each other for years!" I whimpered, both from concern and the unbearable pain. "Please. snap out of it!" I shouted, tears rolling down my face, looking at him.

He had been my best friend for years. Always there to support me. Now it was my turn. He was my best friend, even brother. And now...

His face softened as the tears fell on his face, and I leaned forward...and despite the pain, I pulled him into a tight hug. My arms were wrapped around him, my tears rolling down onto his leather jacket. A soft choke of air escaped my lips when the flames on his body died down, and soon a voice I had yearned to hear spoke. "Clay..?" Tony asked. My reply was to hug him closer...until Kayla roared loudly, lunging at us.


	17. Talk - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted at 1:50AM  
> I HAVE NO LIFE

Darkness. I was just...trapped in darkness for what...hours...days...? I couldn't figure it out. What was it? Was it...in my head..? Was I just shut off from the world..? No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out of the cold darkness. I was...trapped. Stuck. Nothing I could do would free me.

That was..until I heard a voice calling out to me. I knew who it was immediately, Clay. The darkness was lifting, and slowly I could feel myself returning to my body. A spark of awareness filled me when a wet drop fell onto my face. I could feel myself on the ground, what felt like wood. A body laid a top of me, of my blazing body- wait, why were my powers on? Before I could ask more, two arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly. More wetness pattered onto my jacket, and soon I could fully be aware. My eyes opened, focusing on the world around me...and I saw him. "Clay..?" I asked. His reply was to hug me tighter, and he kept on hugging, until a sudden roar caught our attention. Clay let go of me, and my eyes widened seeing a fucking lion.

"What the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed, eyes darting around. Okay, lots of problems with this place, which I soon realized was the gym. One, said gym was on fire. Two, same said gym's exits were currently blocked by rubble, prompting smoke to fill up the room. So, not good!

I grabbed at Clay's arm, yanking him up to help him up. My blood went cold hearing an agonizing scream escape his lips, prompting me to look down at him. My eyes widened seeing him. "Clay..." I gasped, seeing the burns on his body. Slowly I looked around the room, staring at all the fire. "I did this..." I breathed out. A roar filled the air, and the lion whined as it was shocked. Once again my eyes widened as the lion shifted into an unconscious Kayla. "Self doubt later, get over here and help!" Alex shouted, wait, what was he doing here. Wasting no time, I hoisted Clay over my shoulder the best I could, helping him hobble over to the bleachers where Hannah hid. "Oh thank god you're back." She breathed out. Her relief turned into alarm looking at Clay. I leaned Clay against the bleachers, who was currently gasping in pain.

"Okay, can one of you two tell me what the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed. The two looked at me, and seeing as Clay was in pain, Hannah spoke. "After your suspencion, you went missing. Knowing something was wrong, Kayla, Clay, and I went to figure out what everyone wasn't telling us. This ended up with Kayla vanishing too. We got help, and as you can see, you all were sent to attack us, and potentially kill us." Hannah explained, getting a pained glare from Clay. My eyes wandered to him, heart breaking realizing I really had hurt my best friend, and potentially the others.

Standing up, I turned towards the fire spreading through out the gym. "Watch him Hannah. I can't get us out, but I can give us time!" I shouted, running to the center of the gym. Running towards the largest flames, I held out my arms taking a deep breathe. Focus Padilla. You have to help your friends! Especially Clay, him especially. Letting in a deep breathe, I aimed my arms towards the flames, gasping sharply as the flames began to retract, being absorbed into my hands. It didn't hurt if I was focused, but god did it feel so fucking uncomfortable. A loud thud echoed, nearly making me lose focus. I turned by head to see Monty slide across the wooden floor, unconscious as well. "Hey Tony..." Jessica nervously called out as she and the others left their cover.

After the fire was gone, I walked over to the others who were all huddle in a corner. Kayla was there, and was back to normal. That knock out brought her back to her senses. "I got all the fire out." I said, sitting besides Kayla. The blonde's attention was focused on her cousin, and I grimaced. Clay hissed in pain as Courtney poured water from her water bottle onto the burns on his hand. "I don't have ice, it's the best I got." Courtney said. "Clay, fuck I am so sorry." I began, but he wasn't having it. "Tony don't okay..." He said. I slowly nodded my head. "So I'm guessing that was all Marcus." A Sheri said. "Him and his weird mind tricks." The other Sheri said. "We can worry about Bryce and Marcus later...that smoke is still in the air, and were trapped still. It's probably best we plan an escape first." Jessica commented.

Jessica, Kayla, Alex, the Sheri's, Courtney, and Cyrus worked on finding a way out for us. Which of course left Clay, Hannah, and- "I'm gonna help them out. Watch him" Okay, just Clay and I then.

"Alright, amigo. Padilla babysitting service is open." I said. "Asshole." Clay tiredly chuckled. Even through the pain there was smile on the dorks face, it brought one to mine. Clay looked at me, taking a deep breathe. "We... we should talk." Clay said. "About what?" I quickly asked. There was a look of amusement on his face from that.

"It's about... the party, and the fight." I groaned loudly, "Hey let me finish. I have been thinking about it a shit tone. Especially while you were gone...Tony...I think I'm bi for you.". I stared at him. "Wow...I hurt you worse then I thought." Clay scoffed aloud. "No, I'm fucking serious Tony..! While you were gone I was fucking losing it man. I thought I would never see you again." Clay confessed, taking a shaky breathe, "I was really worried...and It just...it helped me see things.". I could only stare at him, processing his words. 

"What I'm saying is...I like you too."


	18. Escape - Kayla

We all used our powers to the best of our ability, me shifting into an elephant to lift heavy rocks, Jessica making plants uproot through the floorboards and raise rocks. Courtney phasing through to pull out rocks on the other side. This was a great bit of teamwork here I must say.

"Oh my god...we're done..." Jessica gasped out as we finally made a big enough hole to crawl through. "Oh about time." Ryan said. "I didn't see you helping." Alex commented, starting to crawl through the hole. I stepped back as Hannah and Tony walked over, Clay leaning against both of them. "Courtney he can't crawl." Hannah said. Courtney gave a quick nod, letting Clay lean on her. The girl phased through the stone, walking right through with my cousin. Giving Tony and Hannah a concerned look, I began to crawl through the hole.

All of us got out through the side, sighing as we stared at the gym. "That was eventful." I breathed out. Cyrus chuckled softly, nodding. "What do we do now?" Jessica asked. "What I'm doing is getting Clay to a fucking hospital." Tony explained, taking Clay from Courtney. "I'll come with you." Hannah said, prompting me to nod in agreement. "We all won't fit in your car. The rest of us can sneak into the school, and get more people to help us." Sheri stated. I nodded, taking a deep breathe. We needed to get the hell out of here. "What about Bryce?" Courtney asked. "We run away and make fake names." Ryan said. "I can actually do that." Cyrus stated.

"No...we need to expose him for who he is." Clay wheezed.

"Amigo, you're to out of it to be in it." Tony commented, nudging his head in to the right, "My car should be this way.". "Good luck guys." I said, as we parted ways.

The four of us ran as fast as we could to Tony's car. Thankfully it still here. Hannah took Clay from Tony's arms, getting into the back with him. Fumbling for his keys, Tony got into the front. I quickly hopped into the passenger seat, buckling myself in. "Go through the west portal, that should be the closest exit." Hannah explained. He nodded, slamming his foot on the gas pedal. The mustang bolted forward, driving down the road. Thankfully there weren't many students out sense school was over. Tony drove down the roads of the school, and I grinned as I could see us getting closer to the border of the school. "We're almost there!" I cheered. "Hehe...think we'll get a truancy for leaving without a pass." Clay tiredly chuckled. I smirked a bit, turning back to face my cousin, when my eyes widened.

"Tony, behind us!" I shouted. We all screamed as the ground was struck, cracking the road. Tony swerved the car, attempting to take control. "I can't get it!" He exclaimed. "Tony!" Hannah shouted. Screams escaped us all as another powerful strike hit the ground. Unable to handle the force, the car was flipped over.

I gasped sharply in pain, realizing we had been flipped. Turning to my left, I faced the window. Sorry Tony, but cars already damaged. Shifting my hand, I grew claws. Tracing a long claw along the glass, I pulled up my jacket sleeve. Shielding my face with my other arm, I struck the glass hard with my elbow. The window shattered, fragments of glass flying around. Wasting no time, I unbuckled myself from the seat, and crawled out of the car. Shit, shit..! Shards of glass dug into my knees as I crawled out of the car. Taking a deep breathe, I looked myself over. My nose hurt like hell, and I could feel blood running down the side of my face. Hell of a crash.

A pained groan made me turn around, and I weakly crawled over. Hannah was making her way out of the car, holding her head. "Get Clay." I said, helping her out. I stood up, hobbling over to the driver side of the car. Opening the door, I quickly helped Tony out of the car. "Mi coche.... My fucking car..!" Tony managed to gasp out. "Breathe, breathe Tony." I said, grunting as I hoisted him up to his feet. The two of us turned to see who was there, and of course it was Bryce. 

"Oh shit..." We both gaped. Byrce stomped his foot on the ground, making us both stumble. "Oh crap." I gasped in realization, "He's trying to stop us..!". Tony rushed over, helping Hannah lift up Clay. 

A loud alarm began to blare through the entire school area. "School wide emergency is in effect. Please return to your dorm rooms. To protect students, all accesses to portals are being closed." A female robotic voice said. Oh god, oh no.

"RUN!" I screamed aloud, shifting into a cheetah and booking it towards the exits. Tony let go of Clay, throwing fire balls at Bryce. "Hurry!" I exclaimed, crossing the portal. My heart hammered violently as the portal grew smaller and smaller. The other three ran/limped as fast as they could, getting closer. They were going to make it! I grinned, only for it to morphe into a look of horror. Bryce jumped into the air, slamming his fist into the ground. The ground shook violently, and I could only watch as Hannah and Tony were flung off their feet, tumbling through the portal. Clay yelped as he fell to the ground away from the portal. Tony screamed out Clay's name, pushing himself off the floor, running as fast as he could. Clay pushed himself up, looking at Tony in fear. Tony held out his arm for my cousin, and Clay held out his. Their fingers practically graze when the portal closed.

The portal...closed...our only way in and out of the school...gone. I blinked slowly, turning to the other two. We were all battered and injured, and Clay...Clay was left inside the school.


End file.
